Parallel Comets
by NumberOneTwihard
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the vampire, and Edward was the human? How would the tables turn? Book 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

EPOV

I stumbled out of my mom's black Altima and into the airport parking lot. I heard my stepdad Phil close his door from the opposite side of the car. Renee, my mother, walked up behind me.

"Are you sure you want to go to stay with Charlie, Edward?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure," I said.

"Okay, hon. Just make sure you call me at least once a week."

Renee, Phil and I walked into the airport. It was filled with people. Some were walking at a leisurliy pace, while some were sprinting to catch their flights. **(A/N: I've never been to an airport before, so don't get mad at me if i get something wrong.) **I glanced at the big board filled with the flight destinations and times. The flight for Seattle left in 30 minutes. Renee handed me my passport, we said our good-byes, and finially, Renee scooped me up in a ginormous hug that lasted for litterally two minutes. I would miss Pheonix.

000

When the flight attendants told me that we were in Seattle and that I could get up and get my bags, I stood up and started walking towards the isle, i fell flat on my face. I heard afew murmurs around me, and one man was even bold enough to do the infamous "covering up a word by coughing" thing.

*COUGH,Klutz!Cough, Cough*

I got to my feet and walked off the plane, luckilly, without falling again. I was probably the clumsiest thing that has ever walked the face of this earth. I felt my Sidekick 4g **( A/N:** **Haha! Thats my phone!) **viberate in my back pocket. It was my dad, Charlie. I slid the green arrow and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Dad," I said. I was about to say Charlie, but I remembered I couldn't call him that to his face.

"Hey, Edward. Meet me in the parking lot, Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

As I made my way to the parking lot, I felt something wet on my head. It was slowly begenning to rain. "Damn," I muttered. I _hated _the rain. There just wasn't any in Pheonix, and i wasn't used to cold wet stuff falling from the sky. Why did my dad have to live in the Olympic Pennensula?

I saw Charlies Police cruiser in the distance. He was the cheif of police in Forks. I slowly jogged to the car, trying not to fall.

"Hey, Edward. Good to see ya." He said while clapping me on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine." I reached for the shotgun door handle and Charlie got my bags and strolled around to the back of the cruiser. I heard him put my two suitcases in the trunk and he closed it. He got in and started the car. The two hour drive to Forks was relativley quiet. I got really antsy when we passed the sign that read: WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON. Population: 3,532. I havnt been here in years, and i forgot what Forks was like. The thick, dark clouds covered the sky like a big blanket, and made the town feel like a prison. Trees enclosed the road, and they were un-natrually green. Moss covered every inch that wasnt covered by leaves. No wonder so few people lived here. i was already bored with this place. After afew minutes of Charlie driving and me staring out the window watching the blur of green pass, the cruiser stopped. We were at Charlies place. I heavily sighed. Believe me, ive been trying to be optomisic but I guess Forks drained the little optomism i had inside of me.

The house was your typical American design. White siding. Chimney. Overly-green shrubs lining the sidewalk. I was distracted by the sound of a hand hitting metal. I pivoted around to face the driveway and saw Charlie leaning agenst a red, rusty pickup truck. A Chevy.

"How do you like it?" Charlie asked.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Your new truck."

Charlie got me a truck? Wow.

"_My _truck? Dad, thanks. Its really cool!"

His cheeks turned red. "Well, Son, you don't have to thank me..."

"Why would I not thank you? This is awesome!" I ran up to my new truck and flung the door open. I jumped in.

"Where'd you get it?"I inquired.

"Do you remember Billy Black from the Quileute Reservation?"

"Kinda."

"I bought it off of him yesterday."

I was about to start the truck when buckets of rain started falling from the cloudy sky. Charlie ran to the Police cruiser, grabbed my bags and met me on the front porch. I grabbed the key from under the empty flower pot, where it has always been, and unlocked the door. I stepped inside the house and looked around. In the small kitchen, I saw the bright yellow cabnets and blue walls. 16 years ago, before Charlie and Renee got in a divorce, Mom had painted the kitchen those colors at an attempt to "bring some sunshine into the room." Her words, not mine. Nothing could ever bring sunshine to this desolate town. The living room was also the same. The faded green sofa was still in the corner with the coffee table in front of it. I decided to head upstairs to put my stuff away and sulk. I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs with Charlie on my heels.

Suprisingly, my room had changed quite a bit since my last time here, six years ago. There was now a dark blue comforter on the bed instead of a dark green one, a study lamp on the desk and in front of the window were dark grey curtains instead of blue. They were the ones that blocked out sunlight. That was funny. As if i needed to keep light out when its always dark and depressing outside.

"Umm... I hope you like blue. Robert at the police bought it," Charlie said from behind me. I tirned back to face him.

"Yeah. Blue's fine. Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack" Charlie walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. **(Quote from Twilight Movie! :D)** I grabbed my toothbrush and went to the one bathroom that Charlie and I shared. I got in the shower, washed my hair and got dressed. I snatched my toothbrush and brushed my teeth quickly. When I was done rinsing my mouth out, i looked in the mirror and tried to tame my terrible bronze hair that does not stay down no matter how hard i tried. It always sprang up in all directions. I gave up and decided to go to bed.

000

An hour later, i still hadn't falled asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the torture that some called school. Tomarrow, I would be starting at Forks High School. Only just over 300 students. Uggh. I would be starting in the middle of March, in my junior year. It was gonna **_suck._**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Two

EPOV

I practically fell out of my truck and into the Forks High School parking lot. I kept my head down, but I could still feel that everyone was staring at me. The newbie. I was very happy to notice that most of the cars here were older, like mine, and not anything too fancy. Exept for two in the corner. There was a red, ostentatious BMW and a silver Volvo. How odd. While looking around, I saw a building titled: _Front Office._ I decided to go there. I stepped into the room. It was plain, but also kind of cozy. The walls were painted an eggshell color, and there were two wooden chairs, and a table. The office was quite nice for a small school. I also saw a middle-aged man sitting at a desk. He had red hair that was slightly thinning. On the desk was a nameplate. Mr. Cope.

"Hello. I'm Edward Swan."

"Oh! Hello, Edward. I'm Mr. Cope. Your father has told me alot about you." He said. Of course Charlie had talked about me. Ugh.

I nodded.

"Okay," He continued, "Here's a map of the school, your schedule, and a slip that all your teachers need to sign. Return that to me at the end of the day."

"Thanks," I muttered, and I headed out the door to first period.

000

My first period was English Class. With Mr. Mason. I followed the small group of people who had their english books in hand. We all got to Mr. Mason's classroom. I hung my black raincoat on a rack like other students were and proceeded to walk up to the small desk that a man was standing behind. The nameplate read Mr. Mason. I handed him the slip. He signed it and made me introduce myself in front of the class. I could already tell that we wern't going to get along well.

"My name is Edward Swan, I moved here from Pheonix, Arizona," and I went on to tell them that my stepfather was a minor league baseball player, and my mother wanted to travel with him, so I decided to spend time with my dad. I walked to my seat and sat down. The assignments were easy, I had read all the books and plays before. Soon, the bell rang, and I got up and traveled to second period government, in Building Six. I gave my slip to Ms. Jefferson, and I unwillingly introduced myself again. Again, ugh.

000

I headed to the lunchroom with Mike, a blonde haired kid, who followed me almost like a puppy, and Jessica, a brunette, who i had met in Spanish. She annoyed me slightly, but was pretty nice. And Angela Weber, probably the kindest person in school. We all sat down at a circular table. We talked for a minute, but then I found myself staring at a group of people across the lunchroom.

There were five people sitting there. Two boys and three girls. One guy was tall and slim, but still had some muscle. He had honey-blonde, curly hair. The other guy was buff to the point of rediculousness. He was really tall and had dark brown, short hair. One girl had blonde ringlets that cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist. She looked like a model. Another girlwas very thin, and short. Like a pixie. She had short, strait brown hair that stuck out in all directions. But the last girl was drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair was dark brown and wavy. It fell to the middle of her back. They were all so different, but yet very alike. They all had amber eyes, with dark circles around them, and they were pale. Paler than me, or anyone else in this sunless town.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike.

He noticed who I was looking at, and said, "They're the Cullens and the Hales, and the moved down here a couple years ago from someplace in Canada, or Alaska. They are all foster kids of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen," He explained.

"Which ones are the Cullens and the Hales?"

Jessica spoke up. "The two blondes are the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie."

"And the Cullens are the three brunettes. The short one is Alice. She's _really weird. _The guy is Emmett, and the other girl is Bella."Mike said.

"Yeah. But do you know whats really crazy?" Jess asked. I shook my head.

"They're all _married. _Emmett and Rosalie; Alice and Jasper. Of course they are not related, but its really odd. They all live together!"

"But Bella is-" I was interrupted by Mike.

"Single. Yeah. But don't get your hopes up. I've been barking up that tree for a year and a half. She doesn't talk to me much. She likes me, but she just cant admit it to herself." Mike smiled.

I had been looking up at their table when Mike had said that, and Bella just smiled and laughed, almost like she could hear Mike. _That _wasn't bizarre. Our eyes locked for a moment. She stared at me for a while, but then I heard the air conditioner cut on, and Bella flinched back, like she was in pain. Hmmm...

"Why did Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopt all those teenagers? They have to be like, eighteen, right?" I asked.

Angela said something for the first time in this conversation. "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Cullen is the Hale twins' aunt. I think something happened to their parents when they were like, eight, so Mrs. Cullen adopted them, and the rest of them aren't really related to Carlisle or Esme, but I think they have been their parents for a while, now."

I looked back at the Cullen's table and looked at Bella. Right when I was staring she turned around and I ducked my face, embarrassed that she had seen me. The bell rang, and out of all people in the cafeteria, I swear, Bella Cullen was the first person out of the room.

000

I was now walking to sixth period, Biology. Once I got there, I gave the teacher, Mr. Banner, my slip. He was the only teacher that didn't make me introduce myself. Thank Goodness. He pointed to the only empty seat in the room and told me that was where I would sit for the rest of the year. I looked at the seat and saw that Bella Cullen was sitting at the other chair. I walked in front of the fan that was at the front of the classroom, to get to my seat. When the fan blew, I saw Bella tense up in her sear, and she gripped the desk so tightly that it looked like it could break any second. I was pretty sure that I didn't smell bad, and if I did, Bella would never be able to smell it from the front of the room. I sat down in my chair, and immediatley noticed that she wasn't breathing. How long could she last like that? I didn't really pay attention in class. It was something about eukariotic cells. I had already learned about that in Pheonix.

When the bell rang, signaling that it was time for seventh period, Bella, who had a death grip on the table, let her fingers go, and ran from the room. I bent down to get my books from the compartment under the desk, and saw an imprint of a hand in the wood. Like Bella's grip on the desk was strong enough that she was able to leave a spot in the wood where her hand was. She also wasn't breathing the whole class. What was wrong with her?

000

Seventh period was Gym class. I know most guys my age loved it, but due to my constant clumsiness, the class wasn't much fun. When I walked out of the locker room, I tripped over nothing, and almost fell flat on my face. Slowly, I got to my feet, and walked over to play basketball.

When Gym was over, I got dressed in my normal clothes, and packed up my stuff. I headed to the office to return my slip with my teachers' signatures on it. I overheard Bella Cullen talking to Mr. Cope about changing science classes. This was't about me, was it?

When I headed out to the parking lot, I saw Bella getting into the drivers seat of the silver Volvo. She saw me, and glared, like I was her worst enemy. I noticed that she had black eyes. How weird. I tried to ignore it, and I walked to my truck and drove home. Charlie was already at the house when I got there. He must have came home from the station early.

"Hey, Edward," Charlie said when I walked into the living room. "How was school?"

"Fine. I'm gonna go do my homework," I said, as I went up the stairs.

An hour later, I had alredy finished my Trigenometry and English homework, so I couldn't help thinking about Bella. She was so beautiful, but there was something very odd about her...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Three

BPOV

I walked into the lunchroom with Alice and Emmett, a bit faster than a human. Jasper and Rosalie were already sitting at our usual table. I sat down and grabbed an apple. Tossing around in my hands, I heard another thought about the new student, Edward Swan. I hadn't seen him personally yet, but I had seen him in everyone elses' thoughts.

_No way, a new student! He's really hot..._

Thought Whitney Hughes.

_I'd bet my girlfriend ditches me to go out with him. He's the only thing she's been talking about all day..._

Luke Marcus.

Edward was Cheif Charlie Swan's son, and he came here from Pheonix. Out of curiosity, I decided to concentrate on Edward's thoughts, instead of the normal rumble of everyones thoughts at the same time.

Hm. That was odd. I didn't hear anything. I had never came across someone I couldn't read.

"Alice?"

_What 'cha need, Bella?_

She thought, not even bothering to ask out loud.

"Its that new guy. Edward Swan. I can't read his thoughts."

She spoke out loud. "That's really weird."

"I know."

From across the room, I heard Mike Newton talking about us to Edward, and then more specifically, me, but then he thought:

_Bella soo likes me. But she's in denial. Poor girl._

I started laughing.

"Whats so funny, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Newton thinks I like him, but I'm in denial!" All of us laughed.

"Hey Ali! I Haven't laughed that hard since I panted your lambourghini pink and green stripes last week!" Emmett chuckled.

"Don' talk about it..." She whispered, almost to quiet for even vampie ears. Alice started dry-sobbing, and Jasper put a hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her while she kept thinking,

_It was a good car. So young._

Haha.

I looked over at Mike's table to see Edward Swan staring at me. I looked into his emerald green eyes, for nearly two seconds, when I heared the rumble of the air conditioning turning on. It blew in our tables' direction. I was immediatley overwhelmed by a scent that I had never smelled before. It was definetley human, but it was the best smelling human that i had ever come across in my 105 years of existence. I caught my breath, and froze, gripping the table so tightly that it was cracking under the pressure. The weird thing was, is that no one elses' throats were bursing into flames. Alice noticed my reaction to the human's scent and kicked my chair. I took a quick, agonizing breath and spoke.

"What, Alice?"

Right when I said that, I saw Alice's vision in her mind. I was standing there, In the forest, with Edward dead on the ground, and my eyes were red. The picture blurred and then I saw me and Edward holding hands. He was a vampire, also.

No. Neither of those would happen. They couldn't happen.

"That will never happen, Alice!" I angrily whispered. "That can't happen. I will not turn him into a vampire, but I will resist it!" The air conditioner blew his scent over to me again. I got tense, and a part of the table where my hands were crumbled. Crap. I tried to smoothen it out. Carlile told us that if something ever were to happen, we should destroy all evidence. It was hard to fix a hole in a table, but after afew seconds, it looked okay. I didn't think I could stand the scent anymore. It was too much. Like if you put a recovering heroin addict inside a room with illegal drugs. Impossible to resist. I felt like I was about to snap.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"Yes you can, Bella." Jasper said. Even Jasper, our newest vegetarian, didn't seem to have a problem with the scent.

Okay, to get to Edward, I would block the door, and kill everyone inside the room. I could walk up to him and pretend to whisper in his ear. People probably wouldn't know what I was doing for maybe, ten seconds. If they did notice, I guessed that I could end seven lives every second. Thats the whole room in fourteen seconds, since there were only 100 people. Easy.

Luckilly, the bell rang. I jumped to my feet with my untouched food tray in hand, threw the food away, and ran out of the room.

000

In biology. I sat down in my normal seat and put my books in my desk. I didn't need the books, because i had been a junior almost 20 times, but we had to keep up appearances. I was pretending to absentmindedly flip through my book, while listening to peoples thoughts. One really caught my was Angela Weber. She had the nicest thoughts in the school.

_I think Edward is in this class._

Right when Angela thought that, Edward Swan walked through the door. His irrisistable scent completely filled the room. He walked in front of a fan on the floor, which blew the fragrange from his blood right toward me. I grabbed the desk, and the black tabletop started to crack. The chait beside me was the ony open seat. I heard Mr. Banner tell Edward to sit at my desk. I scooted my chair as far away as possible, held my breath, and kept my tight grip on the table. I had been a vegitarian vampire for eighty years, but I wondered if I could resist this.

If I couldn't resist Edward's blood, I couln't have witnesses. I could probably kill everyone in this room in a matter of three seconds, so no one could see what I am about to do. But if someone screams, I would have to kill more than that, because more likely than not, someone would come to investigate. I didn't want to kill so many innocent children though. It goes agenst everything Carlile has taught me. I didn't know what to do.

The bell rang, and I got my things and ran out of the room. I ran to seventh period, hoping Edward and I didn't have that class together. When Government was over, I walked to the office. I walked up to the desk and asked Mr. Cope for a 6th period class change.

"I'm very sorry Bella, but there aren't anymore classes open."

I batted my eyelashes, and tried to sound convincing. "Are you sure?"

_She is so beautiful. Oh, God! Why am I thinking about a teenage girl like this? I'm truly disgusting. But she is pretty... _I chuckled, too low for a human to hear.

"Yes. Your going to have to stay in Biology."

Right when Mr. Cope said that, Edward stumbled into the office. His scent completely saturated the room's air in two seconds. I walked out the other door of the office, not wanting to be next to him. I ran outside, and into the parking lot, faster than a human but not so fast that attention was drawn to me. The rest of my family was waiting for me. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper piled into the red BMW and Alice and I got into my Volvo. Right when I was about to close the door, I saw Edward, and I caught the scent of his blood. I held my breath, tightened my grip on the steering wheel and glared at him.

Once I pulled out of the parking lot, I immediatley floored it. I didn't look at how fast I was going, but I knew I was going at least 130. Police weren't around, they were all at the station, because I heard their thoughts. All of them were thinking about some card game they were playing, so I didn't have to worry about getting a ticket. Not that I couldn't pay it, I just had enough to be stressed about.

In five minutes, Alice and I got to our house on the edge of town. Record time. I parked my Volvo in the huge garage, and ran inside at vampire speed. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me from anywhere in the house.

He flew down the stairs, hearing me call for him.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked me with curious eyes.

"I need to leave for a while. The new student at school-"

_Edward Swan? _He thought.

"Yes. His blood is almost impossible to resist. I have to leave. Go to Alaska or something."

"How long will you be gone?"

" I have no idea."

"Take my car." Carlisle tossed me his car keys and I ran out.

As I started his black Mercades, knowing everyone would hear me, I muttered,

"Thanks. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Four

Some characters in this chapter will be changed for the story to make sense.

Tanya Denali and Kate Denali are now Tyler and Kevin Denali.

BPOV

I was sitting in a patch of snow, in Denali, Alaska, watching the Northern lights flash across the sky. I heard footsteps coming across the snow. I looked over at where the steps were coming from, and saw Kevin walking towards me, at a human pace.

"Hey, Bella. Emmett told Carlisle what happened, and then he told us. How are you?" Kevin asked.

I sighed, " I'm better, but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh. Well can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Kevin sat down in the snow beside me. I felt like a coward, running from my problems like I did. Edward was just a human. He couldn't hurt me. But his scent could put our family and the whole school in danger. But I needed to go back. For some odd reason, I was curious about Edward. Also, I was somehow protective of him. I could do this. I've gone 88 years, without human blood, exept for my rebellious period, 86 years ago, which lasted a year. So really, I had gone 85 yeard without human blood. I was strong enough. I was sure of it.

I hopped up on my two feet, in a sixteenth of a second.

"Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to go back."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I think I can resist it. These few days were great to clear my head, but I need to get back."

"Okay. Bye, Bella. Come back soon. Miss you already."

"I'll miss you too, Kevin. I'll see you later. Bye." I smiled back at him and ran to Carlisle's car.

000

When I got home, and parked the Mercades, Esme ran out, said she missed me. and gave me the biggest hug I had ever had in my existence. Then, she gave me a kiss on the forhead. We walked inside, and Emmett scooped me up in another hug and said,

"I missed you, Little Sis!"

"Emmett, I missed you too, but do I have to remind you _again_ that im almost twenty years older than you?" I asked.

"Whatever." He smiled.

I thanked Carlisle for the car, and he, Jasper, and Rose said they were glad to have me back. But Alice just scolded me for wearing the same clothes for 5 days strait.

000

EPOV

"What did you do to Bella Cullen yesterday in Biology?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. She acted like she was in pain or something. I've never seen her act like that before. Did you shove an eraser in her ear? Jessica said.

"No. I didn't do anything to her. I didn't even say anything."

"Thats weird." Mike said.

"Yep."

I looked over at the Cullen's table. Only four people were sitting there. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. No Bella. I was begenning to think that it had something to do with me. Mike and Jessica said that that behavior was really unusual for her. Over the next three days, Bella was a no-show. The only explination that made sense was that she was sick. Where else would she be?

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter was so short. It was just kinda a bridge chapter to connect where Edward first sees Bella, and when he first talks to her. Thanks for reading and sticking with my story! It means alot! Okay, go on ahead and press that little reveiw button. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Five

BPOV

I walked to Biology with my iPod blaring. Claire De Lune. I had alot of classical music, because most music with words is about love. Why would I listen to something I didn't have?Right before I got inside the room, I pressed the pause button on my iPod, and wondered if I was ready for this. The only thing I had done in Denali for five days was hunting, and yesterday, Sunday, I hunted again. My eyes were a rich, amber color. I decided that I was ready. Edward was already in his seat. I walked down the aisle to our desk and sat down, with a smile on my face. His scent hit me like sledgehammer, and it was as hard for me as last week, but this time i was confident that I could resist, instead of evilly plotting. The bell rang, and Mr. Banner announced that we would be using a microscope today, and we were to divide the slides into the phases of mitosis. It was like first grade. Very easy. Mr. Banner said we could begin.

"Hi." I said.

"Um. Hello." He murmured.

Pretending to be a clueless human, I asked, 'You're Edward Swan, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I acted so rudely last week. I didn't feel well. I'm better though. Oops! Where are my manners? I'm Bella Cullen." Of course I hadn't forgotten my manners. It was just the odd human charade.

"It's okay. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Partners first," I said while guesturing to the microscope. He put his eye close to the lens and said,

"Anaphase."

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked politely.

"Knock yourself out."

I put my eye to th microscope. "Anaphase." I wrote it on the paper, while Edward changed slides. I looked at it and said,

"Metaphase."

Edward checked it and nodded. I wrote it down.

"The weather is nice. I'ts not raining." I said, trying to make small-talk.

Edward shook his head. "It's still cloudy and wet."

"If you don't like the rain, why'd you move to Forks,Washington? The rainiest place in the contenental U.S?"

"It's a long story. And its pretty complicated."

"Will you tell me? I think I can keep up." I was positive I could keep up.

"My mother Renee got remarried, and Phil, her new husband, is a minor league baseball player. He travels alot, and my mom wanted to travel with him, so I decided to spend more time with my dad Charlie."

"That's not too complicated."

"Hey, did you get contacts? When I saw you last week, you had black eyes, and now they're gold.

Before I could respond, the bell rang. Thank Heavens. We both got up, and I asked him if I could walk to his seventh period with him. He seemed almost suspicious of me, but he agreed.

"Sure," Edward said, and we walked outside. Flakes of snow were falling from the grey sky. They were already piling up in some places. On tables, cars, and some patches on the street. I felt a snowball hit me in the back of the head. It was packed so tightly, and thrown so hard with such accurate precision, it had to be one of my adoptive vampire siblings. I looked across the parking lot, and saw Emmett standing by Rose's red BMW with a guilty expression on his face.

_Hey, sorry for throwin' that, but I HAVE to tell you something. You ready? Bellsie's in love, Belsie's in love,_ Emmett thought in a singsong voice.

"Am not, and I swear Emmett, if you say or think that one more time, I will personally rip you head off and burn it," I whispered, too fast and too low for Edward to understand, but I knew Emmett would hear it. He started thinking about his next class. Smart boy.

Edward and I got to the gym, and we said bye. I walked off to my Volvo, so I could listen to a CD.

000

EPOV

Tonight when I was in my bed, I found it hard to sleep. I kept thinking about Bella. Why didn't she answer me about her eyes? She was so mysterious...

000

When I got up in the morning, I looked out my window. Crap. There was snow covering every songle thing in sight. Trees, the grass, my truck, and the sidewalk. Oh no. I was guarenteed to fall at least three times this morning. I got dressed quickly in a blue button up shirt and jeans. I ate a quick bowl of Froot Loops, and put on my raincoat. I walked out the door, and onto the icy death trap that some referred to as a driveway. I slipped on my first step. I wasted five minutes of my time trying to get up. Eventually, I got up, and slowly made my way towards the truck. Once I got in, I turned the heater on full blast and ran my fingers through my bronze hair.

Once I was at school, I stepped out of the truck and noticed a flash of silver on the wheels. I walked to the back of the truck, and saw that there were snow chains on the tires. Charlie must have put them on before he went to the station.

All of a sudden, I heard people screaming, and tires screeching. Everything moved in slow motion after that. I looked across the lot, and locked eyes with Bella, who's amber eyes were wide in terror. I found the source of the screeching, and saw Taylor Crowley's van sliding toward me.

BPOV

"NO!" I yelled. I ran faster than I ever had before, and slid in between Taylor's van, and Edward. I slammed my hand agenst the metal, and it left a dent, but I didn't care. When Edward had fallen, he hit his head, and he may have had a concussion.

I heard mental and actual voices screaming, _Edward, Edward!_

My siblings were mentally yellig my name.

_Bells, are you okay? Wait, duh, you are. Your a vampire._ Ah. Emmett could never get mad at me, but my other siblings could.

_Bella! I'm so sorry! I should have seen this happen sooner! But still, what were you thinking? You could have exposed us!_ Alice could see the future, but there was no way she could have seen that. It was unexpected, and she wasn't concentrating on Taylor's future.

Rosalie was cussing me out. Classic Rosalie. This was exactly what she did whenever she got mad. Yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jasper was rather calm though. _Bella, don't stress out. I didn't even see you run over to Edward, so no one else did either. Everyone's emotions are worried, not suspicious._

Soon, an ambulance was here. I did not even realize someone called 911. Carlisle was also here. Once Edward was onto a stretcher, I knew he was okay. Wait. Why did I care so much about him? I eventually came up with two explanations.

1. I didn't want his blood to spill.

2. I thought I could possibly be in love...


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! I t all belongs to the wonderful, amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Six

EPOV

When I got to the hospital, I was sent strait to the emergency room. But Bella never came in. She was really weird. She ran over to me so fast, and stopped the van with her hand. That wasn't something a normal person could do. A young, blonde doctor walked in, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?"

Cullen? This must be Bella's dad.

"I'm fine. I'm really happy Bella was there though. She got to me so fast, and if she hadn't been there, it could be alot worse."

"You're very lucky. Well, all your vitals look fine, I think you are free to go home now." Dr. Cullen smiled, and walked out of the emergency room. Charlie walked in afrer afew seconds, and I got up to meet him at the door. As I was walking by, I noticed Tayor sitting up in one of the crisp, white beds. She was covered in bandages, and she looked terrible.

"Hey, Edward?" She asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm really, really sorry, okay? I was going too fast, and-"

Hey, I'm fine. Don't stress out. You're in worse shape than I am."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I'm still really sorry."

"I'm fine, Taylor."

"Okay."

I continued walking toward Charlie. He looked really worried.

"You okay kid? Angela Weber's dad told me what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really have to talk to someone. Meet you at the car?"

Charlie nodded and left. I walked out into the halway, where Dr. Cullen, Rosalie and Bella were talking.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?"

She left the conversation she was having and walked over to me.

"What?" Bella hissed. Even though she was inches shorter than me, her facial expression was still threataning.

"Okay, I'm probably going to sound crazy, but when I saw you, you were across the parking lot, next to your car. In less than two seconds, you got over to me, and stopped the van with your hand! You left a dent in it!" I said.

Bella sighed. "You're right. You do sound crazy. I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell, because I was standing next to you, and no one can leave a dent in a car."

"I don't beleive that. Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

She looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. She finially replied, "No. I don't think I will. Can't you thank me and drop it?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She muttered. Bella pivitod on her heels and sauntered down the hallway, Her Brown ponytail swinging behind her.

She was so polite when I talked to her yesterday, and she was actually quite cute when she was mad. Wait, did I just say she was _cute?_

I turned around and headed towards the hospital's small parking lot. I saw Charlie waiting for me in the police car. I jumped inside, and we drove home.

When we got in the door, Charlie handed me the phone.

"Why'd you give me this?"

"You may want to call Renee..."

"You told Mom?" I almost yelled. Ugh.

After a long phone call with Renee, I worked on my english essay a little, and went downstairs to make dinner. I actually liked cooking, and I was pretty good at it. Everything that Charlie made was either burnt to a crisp, or it was instant microwaveable food.

I decided to make spaghetti, and after a quiet dinner, I went upstairs to go to sleep, and Charlie went to the living room to watch baseball.

Outside, while the rain was pouring down, I started thinking about what happened today. I needed to know the truth. It was going to drive me crazy for the rest of my life if Bella didn't tell me.

BPOV

"You could have exposed us, Bella! What were you thinking?" Rose hissed.

"I was thinking that it would be very bad for all of us if his blood spilled! You don't understand how hard it is for me to resist!" I replied.

Rose started yelling profanities in her mind.

"Would you stop it? What else could I have done?"

Apparantly Rose didn't have an answer, so she started cussing me out again. I punched her in the arm. It did not hurt either of us, of course, but hopefully she would stop thinking every word in her ever so colorful vocabulary.

"Bella, Rose, stop it now!" Carlisle angrily whispered.

"WOULD YOU TELL HER TO STOP CUSSING ME OUT?" I yelled.

"Rosalie Hale, stop it now! Bella's right. It would have been alot worse if Taylor Crowley's car had hit Edward. Let's just be happy that no one saw Bella run over there." Carlisle said.

We all heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped, and I saw Edward standing there.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

_We will leave you two to talk. _Carlisle thought.

I strutted down the hall to talk to Edward.

"What?" I said harshly.

"Okay, I'm probably going to sound crazy, but when I saw you, you were across the parking lot, next to your car. In less than two seconds, you got over to me and stopped the van with your hand! You left a dent in it!"

"You're right." I shook my head. "You do sound crazy. I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell, because I was standing next to you and no one can leave a dent in a car." Well, obviously I could, but I would never tell Edward that.

"I don't beleive that. Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"No. I don't think I will. Can't you thank me and drop it?"

"Thank you," Edward said impatiently, expecting me to tell him my secret.

"Your welcome," I whispered. I turned around, wanting to get away.

000

That night, I ran out of the house, going nowhere in particular. After a minute and a half, I found myself standing in front of Edward Swan's house. I heared heavy snores coming from the room on the northern side of the house. I guessed that that was Charlie. I silently ran to a window, and climbed up the siding. I looked inside. Edward was sleeping in a bed on the opposite side of the room. His unruly, but beautiful bronze hair was sticking up in all directions, and his perfect, stunning green eyes were closed. Wait, did I just use adjectives like beautiful, stunning, and perfect to describe Edward?

Luckilly the window was unlocked. I tried to open it, but it made a horrid squeaking sound. I would have to bring some oil for next time. Did I just say _next time?_ I wondered that if after 108 years, I finially went crazy.

Once I managed to get the window open without causing too much noise, I climbed inside Edward's room. Yep. I was crazy. I sat down in an old rocking chair across from the bed. For an hour and three minutes, Edward slept soundly, but then he started talking.

"It's too green here." He murmured. I chuckled.

He didn't talk again for awhile, but when he did, it really caught me by suprise.

"Bella. I love you..." He whispered.

_Bella, I love you?_

My cold heart that had been dead for so long started beating again. I walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward."


	7. PLEASE READ

**READ NOW!**

Heylo! Sorry its been soooo long. No, I'm not dead. School started back afew weeks ago, and ITS CRAZY! Ahhh... the joys of a Magnet School... Yepper doodles. I was being sarcastic. Ok, so, I may not be able to update for awhile, maybe Mid- September-ish, when school will hopefully calm down a little. Just please, dont forget about me! Im working on a new chapter. Its progressing, but very slowly. Ill update soon, I promise. Around Fall Break. Thanks for reading!

-Abby (NumberOneTwihard)


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! Did you guys like Chapter 6, or was it cheezy? Personally, I think its cheezy, especially the end. But it made me bawl... My mom walked in while I was typing the end of 6 and I was sitting there, rocking back and forth crying and whispering- Its so beautiful, but so cheezy. I think shes about to send me to a mental assylum... Im waaaayy too emotional... OK, so please leave a reveiw, and thank you guys sooo much for the ones you have posted! And if you doo reveiw, I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please be mean to me. I know it sounds weird, but I need someone to be really critical, and tell me if my story is too cheezy, or something. Please? For the children? :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did, I would rub it all in my friends faces, even though most of them hate Twilight...

Chapter Seven

EPOV

Today at the lunchtable, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric were talking about going to see a movie on Saturday.

"You wanna come, Edward?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "What are we gonna go see?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure. Hey, guys, what's playing right now in Port Angeles?"

"On it." Mike said, while pulling his iPad out of his backpack. He tapped afew buttons, and replied,

"Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part One," We better not go see a chick flick, or I'm gonna be PO-ed. **(A/N: I adore chick flicks. Since guys usually don't, I needed to write that. No offence agenst chick flicks, chick** f**lick lovers, or Breaking Dawn.)** "And- OOH! Cheronobyl Diaries! That one about the nuclear explosion? Let's see that!"

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Jess said.

"Wait, thats R. Not all of us are 18 yet." Angela pointed out.

"We can sneak you in." Mike told her. Angela nodded.

"Then its agreed. Cheronobyl Diaries at six, Saturday."

000

BPOV

During lunch today, everyone seemed to be happier. Good. They had forgiven me for the whole truck incident. Today, Emmett was telling dirty jokes, as usual, so everyones mood was good. Even Jasper, which put me in a good mood. I had lost myself in me, Emmett and Jasper's conversation- Rosalie and Alice were planning their weekly shopping expidition to Seattle. Ugh. I was pulled out of the conversation when I heard Edward, Jessica Stanley, Erik Yorkie, Angela Weber and Mike Newton talking about seeing a movie on Saturday, in Port Angeles.

_Hey, maybe I could ask_ _Bella if she wants to go with me... _Mike thought. Eeeww. I would rather burn one of my own limbs than go out with Mike.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked.

"Yep, Sis?" He replied.

"Can I borrow a peice of paper?"

"Yeah. Sure..." He trailed off

_I swear, Bells gets crazier and crazier every year. I would send her to a mental assylum if I could. Who needs a peice of paper smack-dab in the middle of lunch? _Emmett thought.

Emmett handed me the paper, and I smirked. At vampire speed, I crumpled the paper up, and hurled it at Mike's head. _Thats what the dip-wad gets for flirting with me, and asking me out constantly._

_"_Ow!" _What the fudge was that?_

All of us, even Rosalie laughed. Not obnoxiously loud, of course. Mike would know it was one of us.

"Pownage..." I murmured.

"High-Five Bellsie! That was EPIC! And, WOAH! You said 'Pownage'! Turn of the century Bella said POWNAGE!" He was starting to go into hysterics "I thought this day would never come!" Emmett started dry sobbing. I saw what he meant. Very rarley I said modern slang words.

_I have taught Bella well..._ Emmett thought. He put his hand out in front of me.

I reached out to hit his hand, and everyone said stuff along the lines of "Good job" or " He deserved it for always hitting on you"

000

Five minutes later, I found my eyes wandering over to Edward Swan's table. I watched him talk to Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela, and I soon realized they were talking about seeing a movie in Port Angeles. Chernobyl Diaries. I watched the trailer of that with Alice, Rose and Emmett. I was cringing the whole time, and oddly enough, Emmett was _whimpering. _I had known him for over half a century, and I had never seen him whimper before. At the very end, Alice found it too scary and ran out of the room, and it was just a 3 minute trailer. It looked rediculously scary.

They were going to see it on Saturday. Due to the strange bond I felt to Edward, I decided to go to Port Angeles also.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. It's kinda making me more and more depressed every time I write this...

**Hey, guess what? I'm gonna bribe you guys! :D If you reveiw, I will probably post 2 more chapters this weekend! How does that sound? SPREAD THE WORD SO PARALLEL COMETS CAN GET REVEIWS, MY MINIONS! *Laughs like an evil scientist and lightning flashes outside to create spooky atmosphere* Haha... Okay, a thought just crossed my mind... I know some of you out there are probably thinking "This is just like Twilight. Is it just going to be the same stuff throughout the whole story?" Sadly, this book may be alot like Twilight, but I'm planning on making this a series with 4 books. By the Parallel Comets equivilent of New Moon, things should be different. Most of the books are going to have the same events, exept for the fourth book, the equivilant of Breaking Dawn. That will be rediculously different. I'm not gonna tell you guys anything about it, cause its ****_top secret_****, but I hope it will be cool by the time I get ready for it, in 3 books. The only people that know what will happen in the 4th book are myself, and my friend May. Wait, I told you, right, May? ... I'm not so sure if I did... Hmmm... Hey, you wanna hear a trivia tidbit? I came up for the idea for the 4th book in some wacky dream I had at 2 in the morning afew months ago. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed a notebook and started writing it down. Its gonna be pretty insane, cause my dreams are really weird, and all of them consist of Twilight characters. Last nights dream was about me beating up Royce King. U no, the guy and his drunk buddies who left Rosalie half dead in the street? My dream was kinda funny... Sorry, I have a violent mind sometimes... Well, anyway, just leave a reveiw, or PM me if you have any questions. Sorry this note was so long and confusing... Well, here you go, Chapter 8. Keep reveiwing, and thx alot for the ones you have posted!**

**-Abby (NumberOneTwihard)**

Chapter Eight

EPOV

Today Charlie was talking about going to see Billy Black, a friend of his, down in La Push, the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"Can I go with you?" I asked.

"Sure, Edward. It'll give you a chance to see Johanna Black again. Remember her?" **(A/N: Yeah, sorry, Team Jacob. For the story to make sense, Jacob has to be a girl. It'll all work out. You'll see.)**

"A little."

Afew hours later, Charlie and I were in his Police cruiser, driving down the tree-surrounded road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a wooden sign that read: _Welcome to LaPush._

Charlie pulled over by a small, red house. We trudged through the mud on the ground, and soon came to the door. Charlie knocked on the door, for it lacked a doorbell, and seconds later, a man in a wheelchair opened the door.

"Hey, Billy." Charlie said to the man.

Charlie and Billy shook hands, and Billy's attention was turned onto me.

"Well, hello, Edward. I haven't seen you in years."

I murmured a quick 'hello.'

"Edward?" A girl's voice called from somewhere inside the house. A girl appeared in the doorway. She had long, black hair, and russett colered skin.

"Hi, Edward! You probably don't remember me, do you? I'm Johanna." She said, obviously exited to see me.

"No, I remember. We used to make sand castles on the beach." I said. Johanna smiled.

"Hey, Charlie, the game's about to start. Kids, you guys can go down to First Beach if you dont wanna watch the football game." Billy told us.

"You wanna go?" Johanna asked.

"Sure." I responded.

Minutes later, we were on the beach talking about what had been going on in our lives since we last saw eachother. I figured out that Johanna was sixteen, and she went to school on the Reservation. Suddenly, a look of shock crossed her face, like she had an idea.

"Hey, do you like scary stories?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Wanna hear one?" I nodded "Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone outside of the tribe this, but I honestly don't care, whatsoever. This is just a little legend we have. Did you know, that supposedly, the Quileutes are decended from wolves?" She smiled.

I shook my head. We walked along the coast, untill we came to a large peice of driftwood, bleached white as bone by the saltwater. Johanna climbed on top of it, and sat down. I followed.

"Okay, well, our ancestors, apparently could turn into wolves. And like any creature, they had enemies."

"Alot of them?" I questioned.

"No, just one. The _Cold One_."

I sat there looking for an explination. "What the crap is a cold one?"

Johanna laughed. "I knew you would ask that, but you may get creeped out. The Cold Ones are... _vampires_. The legend says that their skin is cold, and hard as stone. Their heart doesn't beat, they are un natrually fast and strong. Almost a century ago, there were some Cold Ones hunting on Quileute land. The vamps claimed that they didn't feed on human blood- just animal's. My grandfather, Ephriam Black, made a treaty with them. It stated that if the Cold Ones stayed off our land and didn't hurt humans, we could live in peace. Now, here's an interesting little bit- Okay, this is so not true. It's funny how stupid it is. Some crack-pot old guy probably came up with this. You know who the Cullens are, right? Well, I heard that they-"

"EDWARD, JOHANNA! TIME TO COME BACK!" Billy called from the house.

"WE'RE COMING!" Johanna yelled back.

We hiked through the thick foliage untill we saw the little red house. Charlie and Billy were talking outside. Charlie must have heard us, because he turned around to face Johanna and I.

"Edward, the football game's over, and I need to be at the station in a half hour." He said.

Johanna, Billy, Charlie and I said bye, and we drove off.

I was being driven crazy about what happened earlier today. Johanna was going to tell me something about them, but she was interrupted by Billy. What was she going to say about the Cullens?

The week flew by very quickly. It was Saturday afternoon before I knew it. I was waiting for Mike to get to my house, because he had the biggest car, and he was picking us all up to go to Port Angeles. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Running downstairs, I yelled, "I'm coming!"

Opening the door, I revealed Jessica and Angela on the porch.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Edward! C'mon, the movie starts in forty-five minutes!" Angela cried. She was more enthusiastic than I thought; I didn't know Angela liked horror movies.

I stepped out the door, locked it, and ran outside to Mike's Suburban. Mike rolled the window down, and told me that I could have shotgun. I jumped inside, and Mike drove off.

"So, have you guys seen the trailer for this yet?" I asked.

"I have, and it looks _really _creepy." Mike replied.

"I haven't yet, but I'd be happy to look it up." Angela offered. She pulled her Android out of her back pocket, and typed something in.

"Okay, here it is." While Mike was concentrating on the road, I leaned back towards the second row of seats where Ang and Jess were sitting so I could see. Jessica tapped the play button on the screen.

"Have you ever heard of 'extreme tourism'?" A man on the screen said.

In the matter of seconds, Jessica and Angela were starting to tremble in fear, and to be honest, I was creeped out myself.

"Are you sure we're out here alone?" A young woman asked the small group of tourists. Soon, Angela was screaming, and in the few cars beside us, the people were staring.

Finially, the trailer was over.

"Wow." I said. "Angela, are you sure you want to see this?"

"Of course. I'm not backing out." She said.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride to Port Angeles was uneventful, exept for the small conversations we had about the movie. I found myself staring out the window, and thinking about Bella.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jessica shreiked in terror. I cringed, as a zombie tried to get inside the van. Mike jumped in his seat beside me.

Later in the movie, the characters saw a little girl, and they were about to confront her. I was really into the movie, and I half yelled-half said, "Don't go closer, It's a zombie," but of course they didn't listen to me. I watched as the characters screamed.

Angela and Jessica walked out of the movie theater doors trembeling, and Mike and I followed behind, slightly shaken up.

"Hey, Jess, Ang, Edward, wanna go to this Itallian restuarant across the street?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jessica said.

"Okay." Angela agreed "What about you, Edward?"

"Well, I would, but theres this bookstore that I want to go to. The one in Forks isn't very big. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant, okay?" I asked.

"'Kay. See ya later, Edward. Be careful." Angela said to me.

I waved, and headed down the street in the general direction of the book store. After a short walk, I got there, and accended the stairs to the door. A bell sounded when I opened the door, and I walked inside. I went over to the shelves where the books were. Finially, I found the book I was looking for. _Quileute Legends. _I placed the book on the counter, the man behind the desk scanned it, and I paid.

Mystery POV

"Dude, wait up!" Kevin yelled from behind me. I didn't stop walking. It wasn't my fault he was so drunk that he couldn't keep up with me. Kevin and I needed to meet Dustin and Samuel at ten tonight, and it was five 'till.

"Lonnie, man!" A voice called from behind me. I turned. It was Samuel.

"Ah, Samuel! I thought I was supossed to meet you at the bar!" I yelled.

"Well, I decided to come meet you." He said. He reached into his bag and grabbed three bottles of beer. He gave one to Kevin, who was slowly approaching, and another to me. Kevin took the top off of his and took a swig. That kid was way too drunk.

"Hey, Samuel, where's Dustin?" I asked.

"Kid, I don't know, the last time I saw him was last week."

"Hmmm..."

About an hour later, we were stumbling, and laughing in an alleyway behind this bookstore, which luckilly, was now closed. The people there wouldn't hear us. Samuel, Kevin and I were _very drunk._

EPOV

I wandered around aimlessly, trying to find the resturaunt. I went into a small alley on the side of the bookstore, hoping to get to a less shady side of Port Angeles. If it was even possible, on the other side, it was shadi_er. _There were buildings everywhere, but most of them were either boarded up and falling apart, or closed for the night. At the end of the street, a group of four guys were stumbling around, yelling, and their words were slurred. Drunk.

They started to approach me, so I turned around and walked the other way. If I were an ordinary person, I would be reasonable, and not be freaked out like I was now. But, I was the son of a cop, and I knew a group of drunk men was never the safest thing in the world. Especially late at night.

As I looked behind me, I discovered that the men were still following me. I debated dropping my wallet, or just running, but that would be stupid; they would follow me anyway. In my panic, I didnt notice that there were two other men in front of me. Oh God.

"Lonnie! Come here!" One man yelled.

'Lonnie' walked up, and looked at me. He smiled, and reached a hand around to his back pocket, and seconds later pulled out a large knife, glinting in the one street lamp's faint light. S***!

All of a sudden, I heard a screeching of tires, and saw head lights coming around the corner. The silver car stopped abruptly, and the door opened. I saw Bella Cullen fling herself out of the drivers seat. _Wait, Bella Cullen? What was she doing here? _She looked at me.

"Edward Anthony Swan, get in the car now!" She yelled. I didn't have to be told twice. I was able to escape Lonnie's grasp on my wrist, and I ran to her Volvo and jumped inside the passenger seat. I stared out of the window. I felt so terrible. I was leaving her out there to fend for herself. Then again, she acted all confident, and she acted like she could take them down. I was worried for her, and slightly creeped. _How did she know my middle name? _**(A/N: I just had to throw that middle name thing in there. I found it funny, but you guys may not...)**

BPOV

I ran over to Lonnie and I snatched the knife from his hand.

_Well, what do we have here? _He thought. People's thoughts were so sick sometimes.

Lonnie slapped my hand, and the knife went spiraling across the street. He was suprisingly fast, and Lonnie wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I've got you now," He whispered in my ear.

**Heeeyyy. Did you like that little Lonnie point of veiw i had in there? I was getting slightly tired of writing just Bella and Edward's, so I decided to mix it up a bit. And for those of you wondering if Bella will be okay, listen. She will be perfectly fine. I'm not gonna be a spoiler alert, but I'll give you a hint: Bella is a vampire. A group of guys are trying to hurt her and Edward. What do you think she's going to do? *Jeopardy music plays* Doo doo doo doo...**

** I _will_ update tomarrow. I promise. In the meantime, please, please, please leave a reveiw. Also, on a scale of 1 to 10, can you tell me how cheezy this story is? One being: It's not cheezy whatsoever, and Ten being: This is really cheezy, I'm laughing through the whole thing, and I can't take this person seriously. THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!

**Heeeyyyyy. Sup, my home skillets? KK, If you guys have any questions about either of my stories, (Yes, I now have two, now. Check out the other one.) just PM me, or something! Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_I ran over to Lonnie and I snatched the knife from his hand._

Well, what do we have here?_ He thought. People's thoughts were so sick sometimes._

_Lonnie slapped my hand, and the knife went spiraling across the street. He was suprisingly fast, and Lonnie wrapped his arms around my neck._

_"I've got you now," He whispered in my ear._

BPOV

Things in this chapter may get a little violent. Not much, but enough that I thought a warning should be in here.

Even though Lonnie's arms were encircling me in a headlock, I jumped up and did a backflip, forcing Lonnie to let me go. He fell to the ground with a satisfying 'thump'. I kneeled down beside him, put my hands on both sides of his face, and snapped his neck. It was quite easy for me to do, and quick. A quick death- more than he deserved. I heard his thoughts before I showed up, and he was replaying the scenes in his head of the people he had killed. Disgusting.

"Who's next?" I asked. I got one voulenteer. A man ran over to the other side of the street, grabbed the knife, and came back over to me. Before he could do anything, I sprinted at human speed to him, and stole the knife. I stabbed him in the head, using enough force to go through his head and crack the pavement under it. Wow. I looked up, and noticed that everyone else was gone. Good. I took the lighter that I always had out of my pocket, and lit them on fire.

After I did that, I remembered that Edward was in the car, and he had seen everything. Damn. I walked over to the car, and got in the driver's side. I started my Volvo, and was about to drive off, when Edward spoke.

"What was that?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"What was what?" I said innocently.

"What you just did. You killed them."

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." I kept my expression blank as I drove ahead.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"Actually, no. But I just want to know how you did it." He wasn't scared? Unbelievible. He was very brave. And stubborn.

"My cousin is a proffessional fighter."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"There's this thing, okay? It's been around since the dawn of time. People recently came up with a name for it- an adrenolin rush. If you don't know what it is, there's also a new invention called the Internet. You can look up the definition." I was starting to get annoyed. He was persistant. Too persistant.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"It's for your own safety. But, I can't beleive you're not afraid of me. I just killed two men, right in front of you!"

"Honestly, I'm not scared."

"Okay."

EPOV

"Okay." Bella said. And truly, I wasn't afraid of her. Those people were about to kill me, and her, so she killed them. Somehow, she was stong enough to do it though. There was some secret that I wasn't getting. I was sure of it.

At that moment, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"You're hungry. If you don't mind, can I take you to dinner?" Bella asked.

"Um. Yeah, sure."

She drove for afew minutes, and came to a stop in front of a small Itallian resturaunt. _La Bella Itallia._

_We got out of the car, and we walked to theentrance of the restaurant. When we opened the door, we saw Angela, Mike, Jessica and Eric walking out._

"Oh, hey, Edward. Bella." Jessica said.

"Hi, Jess." I said.

"Oh, sorry. We all got hungry while waiting for you, so we went ahead and ate. Sorry."

"It's fine, Jessica. It was probably the best thing to do. Bella and I ran into eachother at the bookstore, and we started talking. It probably would have taken us a while."

"Okay. Well, were about to go so, come on."

"Well," Bella interrupted, "Actually, I want to make sure Edward eats something. Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure. See you tomarrow."

They walked down the sidewalk and got in Mike's car. Bella and I stepped inside the restaurant, and got a table for two.

"Follow me to your table," A waiter said politley. He kept looking at Bella, trying to flirt. For some reason, I was slightly bothered by it. He gestured to a table, and we sat down.

Once the waiter was gone, I said,"So. Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"

Bella bit her lip, "No."

i stared at her for a minute, and I knew she would ask what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Knew it.

"Trying to figure out what you are."

A strange expression crossed her face. It was a mix between shock and nervousness.

"Are you having any luck with that?"

"No."

"Come on. You have to have a theory."

"Well, I've concidered.. radioactive spiders? Super powers?"

Bella chuckled, but soon became serious again. "You're not right... but you're not nessisarily wrong either."

What? What was that supposed to mean?

"What? Super powers?" I almost yelled.

"I guess you could call it that."

"What kind?"

"Mind reading..." She whispered.

_She can read minds? WTF?_

"You aren't serious."

"If you don't beleive me, point to any person here and I will tell you what their thinking about."

I pointed to a woman dressed in fancy clothes. "Money."

A man drinking wine. "Sex."

A man dressed in clothes from the 70's, sitting all alone. "His... cat! Ha! Haven't heard that one in a while!"

"So, you're serious." I said

"Of course I am." Bella smiled.

"What about me?"

Bella sighed. "Actually, you are the only one who's thoughts I can't read."

"What? So I'm a freak?"

Bella burst out laughing. "I read minds, and you are a freak? Ha. But, no. Not a freak. Just... Different.

00000

In Bella's car, on the way to my house, the heat was blaring. I was beginning to warm up, so I decided to turn the heat down.  
"I think I'm warm enough, now." I reached for the knob, only to make contact with Bella's hand that was reaching for it, too. I pulled my hand back, because, despite the warm car, her skin was freezing cold. Odd.

When we got to my house, I thanked Bella profusely, and got out of the car.

Once I was in my room, I turned on my computer to check my e-mail.

Since the computer was very outdated, and took a long time to turn on, I started to read the Quileute legend book. I found the section on the Cold Ones. It was driving me crazy that I didn't know what Johanna Black was going to say about the Cullens. She was talking about the Cold Ones in the same sentence, so I should look and see if there was a connection. I read through it, and some words really caught my eye.

'Speed'

'Strength

'Cold skin'

'Eyes change color'

'Beauty'

'Drank blood'

Suddenly, all the pieces were being put together. Bella was inhumanly strong and fast. That was shown tonight, a few hours ago, and when she saved me from Taylor Crowly's van. I knew she left a dent.

And when our hands touched in her car. Her hand was freezing.

The first time I saw Bella, her eyes were black. Recently, they have been a gold color. The rest of her family's eyes are gold, too. Also, all of the Cullens are all stunning, perfect and graceful.

I knew what the Cullens were.

**Hey. I want to apologize for missing key scenes like the blood typing incident, and Edward and Bella sitting at the lunch table together. I was so caught up in school and writing this chapter that I kinda forgot... Trust me, I do know what happens. Ive read all the Twilight books 11 times, and Breaking Dawn at least 17. If you are questioning that, talk to my friends. They will tell you that Twilight is all that I talk about, and that I know every detail. Just pretend that the scenes that I missed are in there. Sorry, all of you! I can't apologize enough! Anyway, please reveiw, and thanks for the ones you have posted!**


	11. Yes, ANOTHER author's note

Hey, hey. Yeah, ik what you're thinking. Another author's note. Yeah. Okay,I just wanted to say that i will not be updating for a while. I know I said that last time, and I lied. I updated like, the day after. But this time, I'm not. I'm trying out for Mid- State in December, and I am sooo busting my butt trying to memorize scales, and play college level music. Sucks, right? Also, school is _still rediculous! _Sorry I'm complaining to you guys, but i'm super busy. Also, I'm debating wether or not to continue writing on here. I can still think of things for my comedy story, "The Cullen Family Goes to Walmart". And, yes, they will go back to Walmart. But I am having trouble thinking of how to continue with Parallel Comets. Plus, sometimes writing doesn't quite fit in my schedule. **Should I continue writing it? **I will still be checking reveiws, 'cause I can do that on my phone, so leave a reveiw, either on the story, or on the note. Thanker doodles for reading!


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for this snazzy computer, and my half-full bottle of Dr. Pepper. Yes, half full. I'm a very optimistic person. And, I love Dr. Pepper! I drink a bottle almost every morning. Yeah, stop being my doctor and telling me how unhealthy I am, and read the new frigging chapter... Please?**

**Hey! Long time, no see! Merry Christmas, and Happy Late Not- Apocalypse! Did you forget about me? You better not have... Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 2? Amazing, right? I went to the 10 o' clock premiere... and cried my eyes out... and screamed... I also got one of those plastic cup things! Mine had the Romanian Coven on it. Stefan and Vladimir have the coolest accents! I lost my voice, and I was suicidal... It wasn't a fun 10 minutes for me. A few people I know would be laughing really hard, though... If you've seen it, you'll know why... But, it kept me on the edge of my seat... Partly because it was exiting, and sad, and partly because I had to pee, and I refused to miss anything... I even watched all the credits, clapping, screaming, crying and shouting the characters names when the actors and actresses names appeared on the screen... You think I'm too emotional?**

**Emotional is an understatement...**

**Okay, it just occurred to me that the events in Parallel Comets are not following the movie timeline, or the book timeline. It's kinda a mix of both... And my confusing mind... Keep in mind that this is an AU, and I know what I'm doing. I think. Kinda... Not really, actually, but just hang with me! I plan to have part of the second book out here by around summer break, 'cause right now, Occult is kinda my top priority. You should check it out! So, if anyone has a title suggestion for the sequel to Parallel Comets, just PM me, or leave a comment, please! Kay kay. Here we go, chapter 10! Finally, IKR.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

EPOV

I parked in the school's lot with a determined expression on my face. Today was the day that I was going to confront Bella, and she was going to confirm my theories. But, of course, my mind had to put in its negative two cents.

_What if you're wrong? She already probably thinks you're crazy, and if you tell her that she's a vampire and she's not, her father will probably commit you to a mental asylum. Oh, what the heck? You're talking to yourself. You _need_ to be committed._

Shut up, shut up!

But, I was fairly confident in myself, so I dropped the subject and turned the key, killing the truck's engine.

I opened the door, and headed to where everyone was gathered by the front entrance. School hadn't quite started yet, and everyone was talking loudly. The sun was shining faintly, and it seemed to put everyone in a good mood.

I spotted Jessica, sprawled out on a picnic table, attempting to tan, or soak up some sun. I jogged toward her, and asked her about the whereabouts of the Cullens.

"The Cullens don't come to school when it's sunny. Carlisle and Esme drag them all out of the house for camping, hiking, fishing or some outdoors crap. They're all, like, nature fanatics."

"Ah." I mused.

"Yeah, I know," She replied, even though I hadn't really said anything, "I asked my parents if we could go camping two months ago, when it was sunny, and it didn't work whatsoever. Nothing. The Cullens are so lucky."

* * *

BPOV

"Chick, you need to calm down." Emmett said from across the meadow. I was fuming. What in the world was wrong with me? I had exposed us all in the matter of not even two months. We may have to move now, because of me. Rosalie will be furious. We were just getting settled in Forks. She may have to thank me later, though- moving will just give her and Emmett an opprotunity to smash another house.

I laughed dryly.

"Really, It's not that big of a deal, I mean, yeah, sure, he knows how strong and fast you are, but that could mean a lot of things, right? At least we have the benefit of the doubt." He said.

I was in shock.

"Emmett, I think that is one of the smartest thing that you have ever said in a decade. But, unfortunately, I slipped up last night. Again."

Emmett plopped down on a log at the edge of the trees, and patted a space beside him.

"Come here." He called.

I ran to the piece of wood and sat down. I loved Emmett. He was the big brother that I always wanted, but never had.

"Okay, talk." Emmett was never one to beat around the bush.

"Last night, we were in the car, going to his house, and we reached for the knob on the air conditioning at the same time, and he noticed how cold my skin was."

"So what? Lots of things have super speed, strength and cold skin."

"Like what? I will be very surprised if you can come up with an answer."

_Ummm... Superheroes? _He thought, raising his eyebrow, afraid to say it out loud.

"Like I said." I sighed. "This has turned into a huge mess."

Catching the scent of a large deer moving to the east, I sprung up and began to chase after it. Usually, Emmett would run after it, competing with me. But luckily, he left me alone, to wallow in my guilt. All of us could potentially be in danger because of me.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up this morning with a grin on my face. Oddly enough, I was happy for the rain that had kept me up untill the early hours of the morning. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella wouldn't be at school today.

I pulled the key out of the ignition in the truck, and climbed out the door. Despite the wet pavement, I didn't slip. Today's sky was filled with dark, dense clouds, but if you looked over towards the top of the mountains at the edge of the campus, you could see a small break in the clouds. The clouds that were currently hanging over the school showed no sign of moving. I walked to Bella's silver Volvo, where all of the Cullens were standing. I as I passed them, I brushed past Bella, implying that I wanted her to follow me.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw her exchange glances between her family. She sighed, and followed me into the forest.

I walked into the trees, with Bella close behind me. I quickly turned on my heel, to face her. I stared into her amber eyes, and said:

"I know."

* * *

BPOV

_What? _Oh, no, I knew this was going to happen. I could get in so much trouble for this. I am putting my family's and the people of Forks' lives at risk, all because I felt the need to save a human from getting crushed. I have to admit, it felt like the right thing to do, at the time. Though, I can't bear to think that my family could die because of me.

I decided to go off on a limb, and respond.

"Uh, what do you think you know?" I asked, trying to hide the paranoia in my voice.

"I know what you are?" Edward replied. It came off as more of a question, than a statement.

I just stood there for a while, waiting for him to say it. I knew that he knew, but it still took me by surprise when the word came out of his mouth.

"Vampire."

I took a deep breath, and looked up at him.

"Are you scared?" I asked. Of course he would be; what normal person wouldn't?

"No."

_What the hell?_ I stood there for nine seconds, trying to process the new information. He wasn't scared of me? That's not possible. I tried to tell myself that he was scared, but he just did an excellent job of hiding it . . . No, that wouldn't work. He obviously realized something was wrong with me the first time we met, and nothing has happened.

If I was human, I would have given myself whiplash, because my head swung around to look at him so fast. I had believed for decades, that I was a monster, but here is a human, telling me that he's not scared of me.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not afraid of you," Edward replied, this time with much more confidence.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just don't think you would hurt anyone. I know you could, but I believe that your heart is too good for that. After all, you saved me from Taylor's car. And-"

He was cut off when he looked over at me, and saw the look of sheer disbelief plastered on my face.

"How are you okay with that? You don't know about me. Aren't you concerned about your health, or anything? You are taking a huge risk even being in the same state as me."

I was still stunned. The entire situation was unbelievable. A human didn't seem to be afraid of me. I was elated to know that for once in my life, a human didn't run off screaming when they knew what I was. Edward knew- and he wasn't scared. Either he had no sense of self-preservation, or he truly wanted to get to know me... or possibly both...

"Come with me," I said, dragging him by the arm deeper into the woods.

.

.

.

.

I really hoped I hadn't hurt Edward's arm. I had grabbed his wrist - lightly, I hope - and I had nearly dragged him through the forest. After a while, I deemed it okay to let go of his hand; human curiosity would make him follow. We had been walking for exactly fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and I desperately wanted to get to the meadow as soon as possible. I don't think I have ever been this impatient before. Normally, I would be able to stand in one spot for days, months, or even years, but today I couldn't stop walking toward our destination. Well, I was walking, but my pace was considerably faster than his, so Edward was jogging behind me.

The trek was mostly uphill, where the break in the clouds was. Alice had reported that the rain clouds over school would stay the whole day, but she had made sure that I was informed about the slight sunlight on top of the mountain. Which is why I think she was up to something. Also, Edward had seemed oddly prepared to tell me that he knew about my family an myself.

She knew this was going to happen.

No wonder why Alice had been blocking her mind from me. Instead of being angry at my adopted sister for not telling me that all of this was going to happen, I was grateful for her _not_ stopping it from happening.

"We should be there in a few minutes. Do you see that light up there?" I inquired.

"Am I supposed to see a light?" Edward asked from behind me. When I looked back, he had a confused look on his face.

"I can see it, but maybe it's a little too soon for you," I chuckled.

I leapt gracefully over a large log in the way. Even though he just told me that he knew the truth, I felt more comfortable. Like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. Even though I couldn't be myself completley- doing so would put everyone in Forks in danger, but I knew I didn't have to hide as much as before.

I felt alive again.

* * *

**CUT! Okay, great scene everybody, great scene! You *points at Bella* need to redo that scene from last Monday that we never finished. Everyone else, you can go on lunch break. But remember- at 2 o' clock, we need to be shooting the next scene, kay? See you all in an hour and a half. Oh, wait! Don't forget to review for this story! And someone get me a Dr. Pepper! And review! _Pwetty pweeze_?**


End file.
